


Always

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Gags, Handcuffs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Predicament Bondage, Restraints, Sounding, Sub John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: John's not living up to Sherlock's expectations. Sherlock ensures he does.With a surprising twist at the end.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

John knelt in front of the younger man, completely naked. His hands were cuffed behind his head and he was completely stretched out for his master to have his way with him.

Sherlock was currently laid out on the sofa, watching crap telly and occasionally toeing at John's incredibly hard, and now leaking, cock.

The blond man was struggling to remain so still, the plug in his arse was vibrating at a random pattern and speed and Sherlock didn't seem to pay any attention to it nor care.

He'd been left on a pouffe so that he couldn't move his knees even slightly, if he did he would topple over. And he was positioned to the side of the sofa but so Sherlock could still see him.

Except after an hour of ignoring John, Sherlock's cock had got incredibly hard in his pants at the display of power dynamics.

"Here," he ordered, his voice rough as he pulled his cock free.

John knew what was coming and he was looking forward to it, to not being ignored. Right up until Sherlock reached behind him to the table and grabbed the harness. He pushed the ring into John's mouth first, pushing his head down roughly to buckle it up. Then he slipped the harness around his own waist.

"You know what comes next, don't you?"

The detective waited for the slight incline of the doctor's head before he reached forward, grabbed the sub by the loop on the gag and forced him forward, straight onto his leaking cock.

John began sucking immediately, well aware of what was expected of him. He sighed as he heard the buckles begin to be attached and his nose brush Sherlock's groin.

Sherlock had successfully buckled John's head onto his cock and he could now go back to watching the TV while John could only suck. He ran his hand through his lengthening hair.

Much to John's surprise, the detective released his wrists from his collar, making him groan around his master's prick at the strain.

"P-put them behind your back," Sherlock stuttered at the vibrations running up and down his length.

John could only obey, enjoying the change of position, even if he was trapped on the detective's cock.

Sherlock ran his hands through John's hair.

"Good boy," he whispered, flicking the channel over on the TV and then propping his legs up over John's shoulders.

The doctor should have seen it coming, there was no other reason for the younger man to uncuff him.

"You can put some effort into sucking me, boy."

John's eyes flickered up to his master, they were hazey with subspace and Sherlock smiled.

"Put some real effort in. Or I'll put mine into a cane on your arse."

John jerked his head slightly as much as he could and set onto sucking.

"Better," Sherlock spoke, relaxing back in his chair. "If I come, I expect you to make no fuss and to be a cock warmer until I'm ready to get hard again, is that clear?"

John nodded enthusiastically as best he could but only resulted in yanking at Sherlock's groin.

The detective tightened his grip in John's hair and pulled his head back as much as the way he was tied would allow.

"I suggest you do not do that again."

There was clear terror in the doctor's eyes, moving out of turn was one thing but making his master move was completely different. He had no way of responding so focused entirely on sucking Sherlock again.

He curled his tongue around the head of Sherlock's prick, aware it didn't usually work but willing to try anything at this point.

"Enough," Sherlock ordered. "You aren't even really trying." He forced himself upright and John had no choice but to go with him, falling back on his haunches, somewhere between kneeling and crouching.

"Keep your hands where they are," Sherlock ordered as he removed the harness he wore.

John's mouth was still held wide by the gag but he was no longer attached to his master's cock.

"We were having such a lovely evening and you disappointed me."

John didn't try and apologise. He wasn't stupid enough to think he'd get away with speaking while gagged. He made sure he was looking at Sherlock's knees and nowhere higher.

Sherlock disappeared into the bedroom.

"In here," he ordered, sorting some toys out on the bed. After a few moments there was still no blond so Sherlock went to the bedroom door.

"Boy!" He barked.

John's head jerked up and he flinched.

"I gave you an order. In here. Now."

John looked terrified as he crawled into the bedroom, how had he missed his master's order? He caught sight of what was on the bed and it didn't help to calm his nerves. It was clear the first thing Sherlock was about to do was slide the full length penis plug into his prick.

He pushed the doctor back on the bed and cuffed his wrists to the head board with chain long enough that his feet and knees hung off the end of the bed. Sherlock put a spreader bar between them and forced the older man's legs apart as far as he could imagine.

John whimpered on sight of the penis plug.

"Master-" he tried around the gag but Sherlock was not impressed, he slapped John's cock as a quick method of discipline and it worked, the sub falling silent.

"Mistake after mistake with you tonight," Sherlock tutted, shaking his head as he began to lube the tip of John's cock. "You move, you'll hurt yourself. And I'll punish you even more."

The doctor's muscles went tense.

"Tensing up will not help. You know this, you're a doctor.

Sherlock gripped his slave's cock in his hand and pumped it a few times. Then placed the sound at the lubed tip.

The sub felt it sliding in and as ever it felt so... Intrusive, more intrusive than all the things Sherlock shoved up his arse. He wanted to beg Sherlock to stop, to be lenient but he knew it would get him into trouble. Some masters enjoyed that side of power play, watching their submissive's beg, Sherlock didn't.

John stared at the ceiling then closed his eyes as he felt the sound slipping into his cock. When it was all the way in and he thought he was done, the detective pulled it out again, rubbing his hand up and down his rock hard length. He wasn't worried about Sherlock hurting him, they'd done this enough, the only difference was John was sure this was going to lead on to his dick being locked away.

Except... It didn't. Well it did but Sherlock had something that was rather unusual. He should have guessed when the Dom had made him rock hard. The harness Sherlock replaced had long straight bars rather than curved ones.

Sherlock fitted it around his pet's hard length. "You have no choice but to stay hard, boy, you'd do well to remember that pleasing me will make this easier on you. Because I have plenty of ways of keeping you hard."

A small screw joined the tip of the sound to the tip of the new harness, it made John groan at the movement. No way could he stay hard for long, not for as long as he was sure Sherlock intended.

Sherlock bent over and wrapped his lips around John's chained up dick and the bound man bucked up into his Dom's mouth.

"I didn't give you permission to move," Sherlock snapped pushing himself up onto the bed and sitting on the older man.

John tried to convey his apology through his averted eyes but knew Sherlock wouldn't care.

"Roll over," he ordered. "I don't care if it will be uncomfortable. Roll. Over." He smacked John's thigh.

With a bit of shifting, John managed to roll, flopping like a beach whale and whimpering as his arms got manipulated into a more uncomfortable position. That wasn't the half of it, the younger man lifted the spreader bar up and buckled it to John's collar, causing him to arch his back to make it managable.

Sherlock pulled the plug out of his pet's hole while it was still vibrating. The noises John made as it brushed against his rim should have been punished but Sherlock couldn't be any harder because of them. He spread John's arse and had a peak inside. "Lovely and wide," he blew inside, watching John shiver, then lined himself up. "You'll take this, knowing there's no chance of a reprieve."

John took a deep breath which mainly consisted off smelling the bed. He closed his eyes as his master eased inside of him, slowly at first. In and out, in and out, convieniently missing John's prostate but keeping him hard all the same.

"Your little ass takes my cock with ease now, boy. I'm surprised. There was a time I never thought you'd take me at all." He pressed in all the way to the hilt, leaving over his boy to twist and pull at his nipples. John shifted against the bed, vibrating with tension and arousal. When one of his Dom's hands disappeared he knew where it was going. He positively yelped as Sherlock wrapped it around his trussed up length. "Still hard I see," he rattled it a bit, making sure his thumb ran over the head of the sound in his cock. "Staying hard just because your master's cock is inside you, you that desperate?"

John didn't know if he would have replied to Sherlock's monologue if he could have done.

Sherlock reached up towards his boy's head and in doing so tilted just so, letting his cock brush against John's prostate just as he pushed his fingers into his mouth.

"Suck them," the Dom ordered, putting as much of his hand in John's mouth as he could through the gag.

Choking slightly, John had no choice but to obey.

"I expect complete compliance from you, John. I've not been getting that tonight. No work for you this week."

John groaned, of course he would rather spend time with his master than go to work but Sherlock's words meant more than just having time off work.

He sucked as well as he could on Sherlock's fingers. As he did, the detective uncuffed him from the headboard and removed the spreader bar.

"Turn over," Sherlock ordered. "But don't you dare pull off of my cock."

The doctor took a deep breath, this would be difficult. If John's hole released his master's cock he'd be in for a world of pain that was much better off avoided.

"Tonight," Sherlock started, after John had managed to obey. He thrust in, hard. "Tonight you are going to sleep chained up. All your holes filled." He thrust in again, running his cock along John's prostate. It was clear, he was trying his hardest to keep still. "And I am going to sleep beside you, as comfortable as ever while I watch you struggle. After all, it's not like you have work tomorrow."

***

When John awoke the following morning, he was still in the same position as he had fallen asleep in the night before, but he knew straight away Sherlock wasn't on the bed with him.

He tried to work his jaw slightly around the fake cock in his mouth, one that allowed him to breath comfortably around it, but irritating all the same. He hope his master wasn't in a cruel mood. If he was, the morning wouldn't be enjoyable.

Sherlock came in, wearing his dressing gown open, stroking his cock. "Good. You're awake."

John averted his eyes, so far Sherlock sounded in an ok mood.

"And your dick is still hard, that's a surprise."

It wasn't really, the harness refused to let him go soft, but that didn't matter, the plug buried so far in his arse rested on his prostate, filling him out but making moving spark stars in his eyes.

"I'm going to unchain you from the bed. You will kneel on the floor at my feet when I do. Your hands will be behind your head."

John nodded slightly to show he understood. But Sherlock moved to his arse first, running his finger around the rim of the plug. The doctor almost yelled in shock when Sherlock gripped the base and pulled it free with one smooth motion.

Before his hole could close up Sherlock shoved his cock inside. "Hands," he ordered.

John shifted to move his hands within Sherlock's grasp. He stretched slightly when Sherlock removed the karabiner between them but then quickly put his hands behind his head, despite being in bed still.

"Suck on that dick in your mouth. Suck on it properly or I won't take it out for you to have a cup of tea."

The sub mustered up some strength from somewhere and worked saliva into his mouth, making sucking the dick somewhat easier.

Sherlock had been intermittently fucking into his pet's hole while John sucked, and watching it was enough to push him near the edge. "Clench around me. Make me come."

John knew he was doing all the work, he always did, he could feel his own cock pulsating while Sherlock thrust inside him. He knew he couldn't come until his master touched him, but Sherlock could.

"Good pet," Sherlock panted, letting his softening length slide out after he had toppled his orgasm into the older man. "Keep sucking," he added, moving across the room to fetch a larger plug.

He waved it in front of John, from where he stood between his legs. John could tell it was the 'storage' plug Sherlock called it. He used it when he had an enema.

He briefly paused to lube the plug, which was wide very quickly, then he slid it in, slowly but surely. When it was tucked away inside John he ordered him to try and push it out. When he failed, Sherlock laughed.

"You're in a good boy mood this morning," Sherlock patted his arse over the plug then undid the cuffs on his feet. "Knees."

Rolling from the bed, John did what he was ordered immediately, his hands staying behind his head.

"Do you need the toilet?" He removed the gag from his mouth, pausing to run his hand through his blond hair.

"No, sir," John croaked out, his voice was weak from disuse.

"Good. Go and piss and meet me in the other room. I have already phoned in sick for you."

"Yes, sir," John whispered.

"Crawl," Sherlock ordered over his shoulder, not turning back to check his order was being obeyed.

In a few minutes, John crawled from the bathroom, not stopping until he was knelt up beside his master.

Sherlock fed the older man fruit for breakfast, and held the tea for him while John knelt, his hands behind his head, his arse spread wide and his dick hanging heavy between his legs.

When they were done, he gathered up John's cock in his hand and stroked it around the bars. "How are you liking your new harness?"

"Good, sir," John answered.

"Good? Hmm that's a surprise. I thought you'd hate it. Knowing I would keep you as hard as I liked and you had no hope of release."

"My pleasure is pleasing you, sir," his voice wavered when his Dom's thumb brushed the tip of the sound.

"Good answer." He began stroking John's cock with enthusiasm as if he was jacking him off, only they both knew that wasn't about to happen. He stopped when the doctor was panting hard.

"Kneel up straighter," Sherlock ordered, getting to his feet. He had done his dressing gown up so John could no longer see his cock but that didn't mean he wasn't about to suck it.

"Stroke your cock," the detective ordered, stepping around the kneeling man.

John groaned as his hand gripped his trussed up length and he gently ran it up and down, making sure each finger avoided the sound. That feeling would push him over the edge, he was sure.

"Faster," Sherlock called through from the kitchen.

"Y-yes, sir," John panted, obeying his master by stroking himself but also fighting the impending orgasm. He didn't even know if one was possible the way he was locked up.

"Stop," Sherlock ordered, carrying in the ice tray from the kitchen.

John pretended not to notice the tray and instead put his hands back behind his head.

Sherlock put the tray down on the table and gathered up the nipple pumps, they were small narrow tubes and they were mightily tight.

"Stroke yourself again. Use the other hand to get your nipples hard. You have 5 minutes." Sherlock lounged back in his armchair, well aware it would take 5 seconds to get them hard, but he wanted John to fight the urge to disobey him for 5 minutes while he watched, which quite frankly was as arousing as actually fucking him himself.

Sherlock tilted his head on one side as he watched. "Are you near?" He asked.

"Y-yes, m-master," John whimpered, well aware it was tough shit.

"I give you permission to stop stroking yourself."

"Th-thank you, sir."

Carrying the pumps across the room, Sherlock pinched his boy's nipple. John bit his lip to hold in his groan, he had never wanted to come so much in his life.

Sherlock placed the pump of the nipple he had just pinched and flicked the end, causing the vacuum to activate and his nipple get sucked into the tube. This time John couldn't hold back his moan.

"Please, sir," he whispered. His head was thrown back until Sherlock grasped him by the hair.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Hmm. Maybe you are. Maybe you aren't." He kept hold of John's hair as he activated the pump over his other nipple. "I want you completely still. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master." John's dick was absolutely throbbing in its confines, the temptation to reach down and grab it was almost too much to bear. Sherlock grasping him by the D ring in his collar was the only thing that stopped him. He jerked him forward onto all fours.

"Over the milking stool."

The stool was tall enough that when on all fours, it fit underneath him perfectly.

"Hands behind your head," came Sherlock's next order once he was settled over the stool.

The sub knew there was no way he was going to get milked. Yet at least.

All too soon, the plug was removed form his arse and Sherlock ran his finger around the rim, much like he had the night before.

Then, before John knew what to expect, an ice cube was shoved inside. He positively yelped at he intrusion as the freezing cold touched his insides.

"Oh be quiet, or you can have that fake dick back."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Sherlock pushed another ice cube in and another and another until there were a dozen floating around inside him. He moved his hips, and could almost feel the sway and swish of the cubes inside him

The Dom forced his finger in his boy's arse, dipping it in the blocks of ice that were slowly melting. He used his other hand to reach between John's legs and play with his cock, it was purple with angry arousal and had been since the night before. "Your cock is beautiful like this. And you're on display in the middle of the room, anyone could walk in. What do you say to that?"

"Whatever your wish, master."

Sherlock let his hand fall and spanked his sub hard, then he fetched the riding crop. John was clearly struggling to hold his hands behind his head in his current position but why should Sherlock care? "Arch your back. Now!" Sherlock barked when he didn't move. He had wanted a bigger target for the crop but he paused to fetch an anal hook, a large ball on the end of it. If didn't take much working inside his pet's hole as he was already loose but John moaned at the intrusion, shifting his hips slightly. He choked when the hook was tied off to the back of his collar.

The detective crouched down in front of the doctor and gripped his chin in his hand tightly. Running his free hand up the exposed skin of John's throat. "If you don't obey me, I will make you. What part of that, do you not understand?"

John was struggling to string two thoughts together, let alone two words, or a sentence. The ice was melting in his insides and he was basically on the receiving end of a slow and uncomfortable enema, what else should he be thinking about?

"If you choose not to use your words, you lose them." Sherlock pulled over the harness from yesterday and the pouffe. It was high enough for him to sit on it while also having his dick in John's mouth. It also gave him good access to his arse which would be on the receiving end of the riding crop shortly.

"Sir, please," John begged before Sherlock rammed the ring behind his teeth, roughly buckling the gag up behind his head. He tied it to the hook, just for added tension, then made himself comfortable and thrust inside his pet's wide spread mouth. After a few moments, his boy was stuck on his cock again and his arse was getting a healthy dose of the riding crop.

Sherlock moved his hips, causing John to sob around him. Every movement Sherlock made, in turn aggrevated all the small little parts of John's bondage that made him so uncomfortable.

"Stroke yourself," Sherlock ordered playing with his pet's nipples in the little pumps. He removed one and replaced it I'm a slightly different place, illiciting yet another gorgeous moan from the older man. "With your other hand, finger your arse."

"I will give you an hour off if you win my game. The rules are simple, you stroke yourself and finger yourself to your heart's content. But when you are on the edge of orgasm, you stop. There's a twist. You have to make me come before you stop. If you orgasm in that cute little harness of yours, it will hurt and you won't be able to go soft but more importantly, you'll lose. If you stop stroking your cock or playing with your arse, you lose. If I come and I know you weren't on edge, you lose. If half an hour has gone by and I haven't come, you lose. Understood?" He knew the older man could make no response, so he reached across and plucked at the rope that ran between the hook and his collar. The sub's groan around his cock symballised the start of the game.

Sherlock relaxed back, watching as John stroked himself quickly whilst also being sure to finger himself around the hook, he could barely reach so it wasn't like he would actually manage to reach his finger in beside the hook. This was tough on top of the now melted ice inside his arse.

After 10 minutes had elapsed Sherlock spoke again. "You never asked what I would do if you lost," he pointed out around a laugh, shifting his hips slightly to force his cock further into John's mouth. "I will suspend you from the ceiling, the sound still in your cock but a milking machine fighting to drain you. Those pumps you have on your nipples will be turned on. I'll also ensure you're plugged up nice and tight with ginger while a fucking machine gives that mouth of yours some practice. Then I'll go out to the Yard and find myself a case or go to Bart's and experiment. Leaving you here. Alone."

On that last word, Sherlock felt the renewed efforts of his sub sucking on his cock, hollowing his cheeks out and taking him as deep as possible. He also began to rub the head of his dick, over the sound trapped inside him.

There was 3 and a half minutes remaining when Sherlock grunted through his orgasm, his come pulsating from his cock and filling the doctor's mouth.

John, trying his hardest to behave, began to play with his arse and his cock again.

"You may stop and put your hands back behind your head."

John almost sagged in relief, moving aching arms up to obey his master.

Sherlock ran his hands through John's sweaty hair and down his face. The older man looked absolutely exhausted, his dick was literally jerking and spazzing in its harness.

John had made sure to stop sucking his master's cock as it had gone flaccid inside his mouth and soon enough, Sherlock and removed himself from the contraption, that had been keeping John locked to his waist.

He stood up and stretched, then ran his hand down John's sweaty trembling back. He was clearly fighting to keep his hands up behind his head, his arse rhythmically pulsed around the hook buried deep inside.

"Leave your hands where you are if you want your break in that position. Or put them behind your back if you want me to move you." He had specifically not given John an idea of what he would do if he was to be moved but he knew the doctor would want to be moved all the same. The position he was in was difficult to maintain.

When John made the expected decision, Sherlock placed a large bowl between his legs, removed the hook and pulled the older man upright on his knees. He held him there to steady him as John appeared to be too weak to hold himself upright.

John couldn't control himself as he emptied the now luke warm water into the bowl, he ignored the humiliation that came with it.

Sherlock removed the gag next, to which John panted out a soft thank you sir. He was even more grateful when his Dom held a straw to his lips to drink from the small bottle of water.

The Dom left him there for a moment while he gathered up the length of rope, then he ordered him up onto the coffee table, the pumps still erect from his chest.

Sherlock knew they were uncomfortable as he began to tie one ankle to his thigh and then did the same with the other.

"The only way the clamps are coming off is if you writhe enough to force them," Sherlock offered, giving permission for them to not be there but not making the effort to remove them himself. While he spoke he had grabbed hold of John's arms and was wrapping rope from his elbows to his wrists, tightening and pulling as he went. He made sure to be inclusive of John's shoulder, but the sub made no outward sign of pain there like he had in the past.

John thought it best to not struggle to rid himself of the pumps until after his master was done with him so as he lay there, getting trussed up like a turkey, the pumps pulled at an uncomfortable angle.

Content his arms were strained but not dangerous and his knees were now spread apart by the spreader bar, Sherlock fingered John's hole. The older man whimpered at the touch, over sensitive by now. He knew the Dom would put something inside him but he wasn't expecting the small smooth object that was placed there. He soon figured out Sherlock's game when another small smooth object was there and then forced into his hole. The objects got gradually bigger as the younger man forced the string of 8 anal beads into the blond's hole. It fluttered at the activity, tightening as he tried to force the eighth and largest ball inside the sub.

"Master," John moaned, "please no more."

"This last one is going inside you, whether you want it or not."

"Yes, sir," John said around a groan. He wiped his face on his shoulder and then dropped his head just as the last bead popped inside, knocking into all the others.

"Good boy," Sherlock ran his hand over the red marks on John's arse that were radiating heat. "I'm done. You have an hour to lay there and rest. In fact, I'll give you two hours."

"Thank you, sir," John whispered as Sherlock pressed a kiss to the top of his boy's head and brushed away the tears.

***

It was a week later and for the last 3 days, John's behaviour had been spot on and he'd calmed considerably. It was a good job he hadn't been called in on a case or all this work would be lost.

The older man was curled up on the sofa, his head in Sherlock's lap as the detective ran his hand down his back and rubbed soothing circles, occasionally pausing to play with the plug that poked out of his hole. When his phone rang he ordered the doctor to answer it. There was a long pause while whoever was on the other end spoke.

"It's a case, sir," John said, it was obvious, the disappointment on his face as he spoke and held the phone out.

Sherlock took the phone off him and held it to his ear with one hand and kept running his other hand through the blond's hair with the other.

"I'm sorry. I can't make it. I know it's a shame. No there's really nothing I can do. It's much more important, yes." With that Sherlock hung up.

John sat up and glanced across the sofa at his Dom. "You haven't had a case in over a week."

"And I'm doing something a lot more important." He reached up and snagged John's hair, pulling him back to his lap. "Spending time with you will always win out, John. Always."


End file.
